Racun Tidur
by denayaira
Summary: Oh, malam kelam, selimuti racun tidur. Seandainya kubermimpi, tak kuinginkan terbangun. Oh, nasib diri, kudambakan seorang kasih, sepanjang malam 'kan bermesra, tak berakhir dalam sedih. ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, song-fic, two-shots, completed. Co-written with ceruleanday for Sasuke and Naruto Shrine's event: Bloody Valentine - When Darkness Meets Romance. Read and review?
1. Chapitre I

******Author's note: **Dibuat berdasarkan salah satu lagu 'terbuang' dari Melly Goeslaw, aslinya salah satu soundtrack dari _Eiffel I'm In Love_ tapi nggak dipake. Kalo nggak tahu lagunya disarankan buat cari lagunya dulu, atau kalo nggak nemu boleh langsung donlot mediafiredotcom /?wk9lz11cwdo3q5l (ganti dot ke titik, dan hilangkan spasi). Nggak ada maksud buat promo kok. #dor It's worth it pals, really, go hear it.

* * *

**Warnings: **This is shounen ai, which means it's male x male story. Timeline maju mundur antara flashback dan present, ditandai dengan garis, bukan italic, jadi cek baik-baik keterangan waktunya. Bahasa pelangi #eh. Character(s) death. If it's not your cup of tea, leave it.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Tulisan ini adalah fanfiksi, tidak ditulis dengan maksud untuk diakui sebagai karya asli, tidak untuk memperburuk karya asli ataupun kreatornya, juga tidak dibuat untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial ataupun untuk menyinggung kisah dan tokoh nyata tertentu.

* * *

**Jerman, 1965.**

Di salah satu distrik, seorang pemuda bersurai mentari menuliskan serangkaian kalimat dalam secarik kertas bersama pena bulu mekanik. Tahun baru sebentar lagi akan tiba dan itu artinya ia harus membalas begitu banyak surat penggemar dalam kolom perihal kondisi politik di Jerman Barat dan Timur. Tembok Berlin berdiri kokoh seolah menjadi pembatas paling absurd antara dua negeri yang tampak sama. Pembedanya hanya terletak pada dasar pemikiran orang-orang sinting berkepala panas seperti _Fuhrer_.

Mungkin ia membenci dunia politik, tetapi selalu ada alasan untuknya tetap bertahan meski di dalam kemelut yang berkepanjangan ini. Satu-satunya cara untuk _survive _alias bertahan hidup, pikirnya. Menghimpun koin-koin emas hingga mampu menukar segalanya demi kehancuran tembok bata yang begitu sombong itu. Sekali lagi, jika ia memiliki kuasa dan kekuatan magis, sungguh, ia takkan segan meruntuhkan kebanggaan penguasa NAZI itu dengan jentikkan jemari saja. Imajinasinya meliar dan membungkam rasionalitasnya seolah kegilaan ini telah berujung pada satu kesimpulan.

Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus keluar dari negeri ini. _Bagaimanapun cara dan resikonya._

Menjadi tahanan rumah jua sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam daftar impiannya sejak kecil. Sikap kritisnya yang berakhir dengan pemindahan status kewarganegaraan serta seluruh isi koper butut yang dibelinya di toko loakan di sudut kota Lyon ke rumah kayu sempit ini adalah tamparan telak untuknya. Buket bunga mawar di sudut meja tulisnya melayu sesuai dengan kondisi hatinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu hingga saat ini. Meski yang tengah dihadapinya adalah dinding kayu, tetap saja, rasa-rasanya seperti tembaga murni yang teramat keras. Ia paham, satu-satunya jalan keluar hanyalah dengan _tetap _menulis—apapun yang sanggup meruntuhkan kekaisaran milik para komunis.

_**Neige**__**dans la Brume**_**—Salju dalam Kabut.**

**Aku melihatmu dalam sunyi suara hujan. Saat itu, hanya bungkam yang kau berikan padahal rasa penasaran terhadap tingkah lakumu menjadi titik balik agar aku tetap menyukai kaum Spartan—pekerja keras sepertimu yang selalu bersembunyi di balik tembok istana Kaplan. **_**Well, **_**itu hanya idiom. Yang sesungguhnya, aku ingin berkata bahwa aku bersyukur telah mengenalmu.**

**Seringkali aku mengintip di balik surat kabar yang sengaja aku lubangi saat kau berjalan dari arah kutub yang berbeda. Raut di wajahmu selalu tampak sama, meski kemarahan dan congkak sebagian besar menguasai darah kaum bangsawan. Aku tahu kau memiliki seorang abang yang jua berjuang demi menyelamatkan sistem ekonomi dunia yang kian merosot. Tetapi, tetap saja, aku membenci mereka yang terikat dalam komunisme. Kau semestinya mampu memahami gejolak dalam jiwaku ini. Betapa banyak anak kecil bersama ibunya berlarian di jalanan tanpa makanan dan pakaian yang layak. Apa yang diharapkan dari peperangan ini, huh? Aku bertanya padamu, **_**mon cher**_(1)**.** **Apakah hati bangsawanmu tergerak 'tuk berjuang bersamaku? Di sampingku?**

**Bodoh aku menanyakan hal itu. Aku yakin, meski kau selalu memasang tampang katatonik, ada saat di mana aku menangkap satu momen ketika kau memberikan seisi tas ranselmu yang berisikan pakaian **_**summer camp, sandwich **_**tuna, dan beberapa kotak susu, pada bocah berpakaian lusuh di pinggir kota Berlin.**

**NAZI sialan ini telah mengancurkan mimpi-mimpi kecilku. Oh, aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan rupanya. Mungkin kaum NAZI tidak sepenuhnya jahat padaku sebab ia masih memberiku waktu untuk membusuk di rumah kayu ini. **

**Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap Jerman memberimu makan dan tidur yang cukup 'tuk tetap berada dalam kewarasan. Kurasa, aku sudah gila di sini. Haha. Tidakkah kau tahu dalam setiap bunga tidurku, hanya satu kabut yang kian menutupi butiran salju di musim dingin? Ada satu sosok yang berjalan ke arahku, tetapi aku tidak begitu yakin bila aku mengenalnya. Kurasa, itu adalah kau, **_**mon cher. **_**Ya.**

**Kabut dalam salju. Kuharap, kau sanggup memahami judul surat ini. Sebab, kau bagai kabut yang menutupi **_**platonic love **_**ini. Terkadang pula, sikapmu yang teramat dingin mengingatkanku pada salju yang tak pernah mencair meski sinar mentari diam-diam tersipu malu menemui musim panas. Dan, kau tahu, aku jadi teringat dengan kecupan-kecupan yang kau berikan ketika malam di atas ranjang permadani sutra menemaniku dalam mabuk wine Perancis. Kau sungguh seksi.**

**Biar kutegaskan di akhir surat ini, **_**mon cher**_**, bahwa aku merindukanmu. Jika tangan ini mampu meruntuhkan bebatuan bata milik Hitler, dengan segera aku akan berlari menculikmu dari para penjajah sialan itu. Perang ini membuat tulang belakangku terasa lemas dan karenanya…**

… _**je t'aime**_(2), **Sasuke.**

**Aku bukanlah jenius dalam hal merayu, tetapi tulisan ini adalah bukti tersurat bahwa jiwa dan ragaku tetap milikmu, bukan milik bajingan-bajingan NAZI itu. Bukan milik para pemuja sang **_**Fuhrer. **_**Bahkan, bukan milik siapa-siapa selain engkau.**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

_**Le soleil**_(3), **Naruto.**

Letih. Lalu, bayang-bayang masa depan membuat otot di bibirnya membuat senyum tak wajar. Langit di luar sana mendung dan tak sekalipun ia goyah 'tuk kembali merenung akan waktu-waktu yang takkan lagi lama untuknya dilalui. Penjara nyata ini melingkupi jasmaninya, tetapi tidak pada hati dan pikirannya. Perlahan demi perlahan, kelopak matanya merosot turun. Tak lagi berkedip dalam kondisi stabil. Rasa panas membara tercipta dari lambungnya. Ia yakin ia tak benar-benar memasukkan satu potongan roti _croissant _yang kini hanya menyisakan remahannya saja. Tikus-tikus got menari-nari riang di atas piring keramik di sudut kamar dengan perut-perut mereka yang membuncit. Euforia sesaat turut bergejolak dalam adrenalin sang _matahari_.

Darahnya mendidih. Dalam arti harafiah. Sklera matanya perih, bagai hanya ingin menutup mata ini selamanya. Air mata terjatuh meski ada tawa yang membuat detak jantungnya berirama tak stabil. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba tuk tetap hidup di bawah penderitaan panjang ini. Tetapi…

…kematian tidak terlalu buruk untuk dilalui, 'kan?

Asap-asap putih kemudian datang bersama aroma menyengat. Serangga-serangga perayap berjatuhan, tikus-tikus gemuk mengeluarkan isi _croissant_ dari dalam mulutnya, dan ada sosok manusia yang seakan membentuk posisi penyaliban yang sempurna. Ia tertidur dalam kedamaian, tersenyum, dan bermimpi akan dunia yang hanya ia dan _mon cher _miliknya berada.

Lalu, hanya _ia. _Hanya _ia. _

'_Sasuke, meet me in the eternity…'_

* * *

**Heidelberg, 1997.**

Lelaki berambut hitam itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris matanya yang berwarna senada kepada dunia. Sejenak ia terdiam, mengerling perlahan ke sisinya, berusaha mengenali situasi di sekitarnya.

Ia tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi dari beberapa benda kayu serupa yang berjejer mengelilingi sebuah meja cokelat panjang. Cahaya perak bulan purnama yang menyelip melalui sela-sela tirai berwarna abu-abu di sisi jendela memperlihatkan bayangan tinggi rak-rak dengan beragam buku yang berdiri di dekatnya. Beberapa buku milik rak-rak itu juga sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang, tepat di atas meja yang akan setinggi pinggangnya jika ia berdiri. Salah satu buku itu terbaring dalam posisi terbuka, sementara beberapa judul lainnya sedang tertumpuk di sisi, tak lagi melaksanakan tugas mereka karena sudah selesai dibacanya beberapa jam lalu.

Ah. Perpustakaan. Ternyata dia tertidur di sini tadi. Lalu karena ia tertidur, dia memimpikan orang itu lagi.

_Naruto._

Bibir Sasuke membentuk satu garis tipis yang hampir melengkung ke bawah. Tatapannya berada di buku berukuran sedang dengan kertas yang terlihat mulai menguning itu, tapi sinar matanya tak terarah ke situ. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah sosok yang terasa begitu nyata akan seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang dan bermata langit, seorang lelaki yang suratnya baru saja ia baca dalam mimpinya.

_Namikaze Naruto._

_—Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

* * *

___Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's Bloody Valentine; When Darkness Meets Romance, _

_a Naruto fanfiction,_

_**Racun Tidur  
**_

_[Chapitre I]_

_written by __**denayaira**__ and __**ceruleanday**_

* * *

**Berlin, 1962.**

Berlin dalam hiruk pikuk. Kota yang kini telah dimajukan dalam bidang industri setelah Perang Dunia II itu kian disibukkan oleh kecaman propaganda yang tersebar dalam berbagai media. Aklamasi perang Rusia terhadap negeri adidaya, Amerika Serikat, tak pelik menebar konfrontasi militer dari kubu yang selalu mengagung-agungkan ideologinya yang maha sempurna ini. Lambang swastika terlihat di mana-mana bersama palu arit yang tergambar dalam bendera berkain merah.

Pemuda bersurai segelap malam baru saja turun dari kereta berbahan bakar batubara. Tepat di sebuah gedung parlemen yang cukup tua dengan gaya arsitektur zaman Kekaisaran yang identik. Tanpa senyum ia mengangguk hormat pada salah satu anggota parlemen yang menunggunya tepat di sebuah pintu mahoni besar. Hatake Kakashi, begitu ia memerkenalkan dirinya. Seorang veteran dengan penutup mata yang seolah tak ingin memberitahu siapapun bahwa bola orbita yang berada di sana telah hilang. Ia tersenyum simpul dan memersilakan pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu memasuki ruangan sidang.

"Cuaca di luar sana sedang tidak bagus, saya rasa. Saya harap, Anda bersiap-siap dengan payung Anda, _Herr Uchiha_," ujarnya penuh takzim. Respon pemuda di belakangnya hanya deheman pendek. Mengerti dengan kebiasaan pemuda itu yang membenci basa-basi, sang veteran berambut perak ini memilih topik lain, "Militer sedang mempersiapkan banyak misil. Perdana Menteri mengizinkan salah satu perwakilan kaum _bawah _untuk berbicara, tetapi saya tidak begitu yakin jika persidangan akan berjalan Anda adalah salah satu yang berasal dari golongan netral yang tentu saja akan membantu dalam pemutusan suara akhir. Untuk itulah, kami benar-benar membutuhkan kehadiran Ayah Anda di dalam sidang kali ini. Hanya saja—"

Nada tercekat dan tertahan. Kakashi melirik dari sudut mata yang tak tertutup oleh kain pelindung dan mendapati _Herr Uchiha _muda ini mengeluarkan secarik surat. Kakashi menerimanya meski agak ragu, "Oh, surat kuasa? Tidak—_sungguh—_sangat tidak biasa. Ada apa dengan—"

Terpotong dan detik berikutnya keramaian suasana sidang parlemen berbentuk bundar dengan tangga spiral membuat sang _Uchiha _muda mengangguk sekali lagi. Seperti pasar tradisional, pikirnya, atau mungkin saja bagai pelelangan ikan di pelabuhan. Apa yang telah terjadi dengan manusia-manusia dalam ruangan persidangan yang tertutup untuk kalangan otoritas ini? Benar-benar tidak terkendali dan hukum rimba seolah mewakili deskrip yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa banyak dari anggota sidang yang saling silat indah dan beradu argumen. Belum lagi perwakilan dari kaum _papa _yang sedari tadi menjadi sumber dari keributan itu.

"A-ah, _Es tut mir leid_(4), _Herr Uchiha. _Situasi saat ini benar-benar sedang kacau. Bisa dilihat sendiri bagaimana—"

Uchiha muda itu tak sekalipun berkedip, menyaksikan pemandangan yang tak ubahnya dengan peperangan mini dalam ruang sidang dan membiarkan kedua kakinya berjalan maju tanpa alasan. Ia mengarahkan tujuannya pada titik episentrum kekacauan. Tepat di sebuat titik di mana hanya ada seorang pemberani yang begitu bodoh berteriak-teriak seolah gedung parlemen ini adalah miliknya. Mungkin orang itu seumuran dengannya, namun entah kenapa seolah ia hanya membeku dalam posisi statis saat menangkap bagaimana surai kekuningan itu berkobar dalam api perjuangan berdasar argumen kaum _papa. _

"_Herr Uchiha_? Anda—"

Sadar oleh suara Kakashi, sang Uchiha muda sedikit menoleh dan menjawab dalam suara parau, "saat ini Ayahku sedang berada di Perancis bersama Perdana Menteri. Ia mengirimku bersama dengan surat kuasa ini untuk menggantikannya dalam sidang kalian."

"Oh, ya kurasa. Menurut saya, tanpa surat kuasa ini pun, saya yakin Anda telah jauh melampaui Ayah Anda."

Ia sibuk dengan alam benaknya yang mengalami distorsi sesaat. Pusat keributan di sana menarik perhatiannya. Kedua manik obsidiannya memerhatikan dengan baik bagaimana pemuda bersurai sekuning mentari itu menceritakan delik hidup kaumnya yang tersiksa oleh propaganda perang. Belum lagi _camp-camp _konsentrasi yang diletakkan oleh pihak militer di tapal batas Jerman Barat dan Timur. Sesaat ia memerhatikan tanpa berkedip dan di saat itu pula keempat mata saling bertemu. Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, Uchiha muda ini yakin ada kesungguhan teramat jelas tersirat oleh manik sebiru lautnya. Hatinya seolah tersentil dan ada yang meletup-letup girang dari dasar perutnya. Cukup dengan perasaan ambigu ini, sang Uchiha muda semakin mantap mendekati meski dengan langkah yang teramat pelan.

Detik berikutnya, ia yakin ada suara bernada ceria menggaung seantero ruang parlemen.

"Aah! Aku yakin, saudaraku! Aku benar-benar yakin jika bangsawan Uchiha ini akan berkata '_tidak' _pada konklusi imbisil pihak militer!"

Dan, menit berikutnya, Uchiha muda ini merasa dunianya seakan berputar tak menentu dari dasar jejak kakinya sendiri. Sebab, meski ia tampak mengagumi sosok yang tak dikenalnya itu, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kini ia berada di antara dua jalan yang berbeda ideologi. Namun, lidahnya seakan terselip sesuatu sehingga apa yang tersirat kemudian hanyalah kata _'ya'. _Penjebakan yang berjalan sukses. Entah bagaimana ia harus menghadapi stigma para anggota parlemen dengan kemurnian darah Fuhrer dalam diri mereka nantinya. Persetan dengan hal itu, lugasnya.

"SEE? HAHA. KINI BANGSAWAN UCHIHA BERADA DI PIHAKKU!"

Menit-menit berlalu dan suasana parlemen yang ramai berubah diam oleh jawaban seorang Uchiha muda. Akan tetapi, kegusaran kembali terdengar meski Kakashi kini mengambil alih persidangan sesaat setelah Uchiha muda itu terdiam oleh kebodohannya. Ia tak paham mengapa ia seolah tak menjadi pribadi sesungguhnya saat ini. Entah racun apa yang tersebar hanya melalui senyum dan cengiran kekanakan yang terlukis oleh bibir pemuda _peasant _di hadapannya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengusik alam bawah sadarnya dan ia ingin mengenal sosok _itu._

"Namamu?"

"Huh?"

Sang empunya surai hitam mendecih, "Kau bukan salah satu dari _mereka. _Aku tanya, siapa namamu, _peasant_."

"Oh. Hihi. _Well, _sepertinya aku berhasil menjebakmu ya. Tetapi, aku cukup yakin kok kalau Uchiha muda nan kaya raya ini memang tidak seperti salah satu dari _mereka—_seperti yang sudah kau sebutkan tadi. Maka dari itu—" pemuda ini mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal, "rencanaku benar-benar sempurna. Dan, oh ya, astaga. Kau menanyakan namaku, ya?"

Kedua alis sang Uchiha muda meninggi beberapa milisenti. Dengan posisi melipat tangan di dada seolah membuat pertahanan akan respon atas pertanyaan sendiri, ia tetap terdiam. Memutuskan 'tuk mendengarkan betapa cerdas sosok yang sudah dengan berani menampakkan diri ke ruang parlemen dengan alasan bahwa putra bungsu bangsawan Uchiha akan datang demi menggantikan Ayahnya yang kini tengah berada di Perancis.

_Cukup cerdas tapi bodoh juga. Orang seperti dia akan mati muda. Kasihan sekali._

"Namikaze Naruto! Dan aku yakin namamu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bukan?"

Masih menyertakan senyum bersama cengiran manisnya. Makhluk kaum papa yang pandai bersilat lidah itu kemudian berlalu dengan santai sembari menepuk pundak Sasuke—yang diketahuinya akan menjadi kunci kemenangannya di persidangan parlemen. Sebuah perasaan aneh meletup-letup dan membiaskan riuh ramai yang terdengar dari gonjang-ganjing anggota parlemen dan para bangsawan lainnya atas keputusan Uchiha bungsu ini. Sasuke meyakini setelah ini ia akan mendapatkan ultimatum keras dari Ayah dan Kakeknya. Entah bagaimana bentuknya, ia tak peduli. Yang lebih membuat adrenalin ini kembali berdentum-dentum dalam pembuluh nadinya adalah sosok bernama Namikaze Naruto.

_Naruto, huh?_

* * *

**Frankfurt, 2009.**

"Hei, kenapa lampunya menyala?"

Suara itu membangunkan Sasuke dari lelapnya, membuat mata oniksnya yang terbuka perlahan menemukan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela dengan tirainya yang kini terbuka lebar.

"Entahlah? Aku yakin lampunya sudah kumatikan semalam," suara lain menjawab pertanyaan yang didengarnya tadi.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke bangkit meninggalkan kursinya tanpa berkeinginan untuk merapikan kembali posisi kursinya ke semula. Kakinya yang tidak beralas menapak tanpa suara di atas lantai berlapis ubin. Meski masih merasa agak lemas, ia berusaha agar tidak menyentuh sisi meja ataupun menabrak punggung kursi-kursi yang ia lewati, pelan namun pasti bergerak menuju arah pintu masuk. Saat itulah dengan ekor matanya ia melihat dua sosok lelaki yang berdiri di dekat meja penjaga.

Ia berjalan melewati punggung dua orang berseragam yang kedengarannya sibuk berbicara itu—

_"—siapa tahu kau minum semalam karena si gadis kutu buku itu tidak mau datang lagi ke sini."_

_"Aku serius—ya Tuhan, lihat tumpukan buku di atas meja itu!"_

_"...Tunggu, kau yakin sudah mengunci pintunya waktu pulang semalam?"_

—dan berjalan melewati pintu yang bertuliskan _'geschichte'_—_sejarah_—itu.

Dalam langkahnya membelah udara pagi yang dingin dan lembab, Sasuke teringat kembali pada seseorang yang hingga beberapa menit lalu masih ada di dalam _frame_ pemikirannya.

_Kali ini tentang 'pertemuan pertama' kita, eh?_

Mimpi-mimpi ini terlalu random untuk selera Sasuke.

Mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Mimpi-mimpi itu datang tanpa ia undang. Mereka datang di tengah tidur malamnya, menelusup di dalam tidur siangnya, bahkan kadang berkelebat di balik matanya yang sedang terbuka lebar.

Kadang mimpi itu menunjukkan dirinya sendiri dalam tubuh bocah mungil, dikelilingi wajah-wajah familiar milik orang-orang yang sebagian besar berambut hitam dan sama sekali tidak bisa ia ingat namanya. Di lain waktu ia bermimpi sedang terkurung di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap yang lembab pengap, sesak dan sempit, dan ia tidak bisa bergerak sampai ia terbangun. Kadang kala ia juga bermimpi tentang barisan orang-orang berpakaian hijau beserta propaganda yang terdengar berkoar menggetarkan sudut-sudut bangunan.

Dan di atas itu semua, sering, sering sekali... mimpi itu menunjukkannya sosok seorang lelaki. Seorang lelaki yang namanya terus menempel di ingatannya bahkan setelah ia terbangun, meninggalkan rasa sesak tidak terjelaskan di rongga dadanya, menarik sisi rasionalnya dengan emosi tak bernama yang bahkan mampu mengisi dirinya hingga ia jatuh tertidur lagi.

Ia tidak tahu apa mereka sebenarnya dan mengapa mimpi-mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Satu hal yang ia tahu adalah mimpi-mimpi ini sangatlah mengganggunya. Karena ketimbang menjadi bunga tidur, mereka malah seperti toksin yang mencemari tidurnya, terlebih setiap kali ia harus bangun dan menyadari apa yang ia alami barusan hanyalah mimpi. Karena itu ia tidak ingin bermimpi. Namun ia juga tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak tidur.

Terlebih jika mimpi-mimpi itu adalah candu bagi harinya yang kosong.

Setelah pilar-pilar tinggi yang menjadi tanda pintu keluar mulai terlihat olehnya, lelaki ini memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara dingin yang semakin menyelimutinya. Dibukanya kembali kedua indera penglihatannya itu, kemudian ia mendapati beberapa titik lapisan air terlihat berkilau di atas anak-anak tangga rendah berbahan batu yang tersusun menurun di hadapannya. Telapak kakinya yang telanjang juga merasakan dingin yang berbeda di tempatnya berdiri.

Basah. Semalam hujan rupanya.

Pagi yang sedingin ini mungkin bisa membuatnya sakit. Ia bahkan tidak mengenakan pakaian yang layak. Hanya ada kemeja lengan panjang putih yang tak pernah kotor dan celana kain hitam yang menempel di tubuhnya sekarang; tanpa alas kaki, tanpa mantel apalagi dasi, juga tanpa apapun di sakunya. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan khawatir tentang itu. Ia pernah berdiri diam menantang badai salju tapi tidak sedikitpun menggigil kedinginan. Ia bisa merasakan setiap titik hujan yang menyiramnya semalaman namun tidak juga basah karenanya. Ia bisa menghirup aroma lezat makanan dan pernah sekali mencoba mengunyahnya, tapi sesungguhnya tidak sedikitpun ia pernah merasa lapar.

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia berbeda. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya. Pada suatu hari tahu-tahu saja ia terbangun di salah satu gang sempit di antara dua bangunan kota Leipzig, tanpa ingatan dan tanpa apapun selain baju yang telah menempel di kulitnya, ditemani oleh mimpi-mimpi aneh itu setiap malam.

Ditambah dengan satu dorongan yang membuatnya mulai berjalan dan bergerak mencari: _ia harus menemukan sesuatu._

Entah apa. Entah siapa. Entah di mana. Tidak tahu mengapa, kapan, dan bagaimana. Satu-satunya hal yang Sasuke ketahui hanyalah Sasuke _harus _menemukan_nya_.

Kini Sasuke bergerak untuk duduk di atas salah satu anak tangga, tepat di sisi kanan tuas anak tangga berbahan logam yang terletak diagonal, menyambung dari atas tangga hingga ke bawah. Ia menyandarkan kedua siku pada masing-masing lututnya, lalu dibiarkannya kedua tungkai tangannya menggantung di hadapannya.

Ia menahan helaan napas panjangnya, dan melirik sejenak ke logam panjang diagonal yang berada di sisinya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lupa sejenak pada mimpi beserta jejak-jejak senyum cerah milik _lelaki itu_.

Saat itulah ia menemukan beberapa tangkai barisan bunga mungil yang berbentuk hati, terselip di antara hehijauan taman-taman sempit yang terletak bersusun di sisi luar tuas penyangga tangga. Tanpa berusaha menahan rasa penasaran, dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang lelaki ini meraih salah satu tangkai bunga yang berwarna merah muda itu, lalu mengelus lembut kelopaknya yang halus.

_Ah, _Bleeding Heart_-kah?_

Sasuke segera teringat dengan salah satu kisah dalam buku dongeng yang sempat dibacanya di sela tebalnya buku-buku sejarah Jerman yang ia telusuri.

Alkisah seorang putri jatuh cinta pada seorang putra pemburu miskin. Namun, Sang Raja yang tak setuju jika putrinya menikahi Sang Pemuda dengan kasta mereka yang begitu berbeda, menantang Sang Pemuda untuk membunuh seekor ular raksasa di dalam hutan. Walaupun begitu, ketika ia berhasil, Sang Raja yang tidak dapat menerima hasilnya malah diam-diam memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk membunuh Sang Pemuda.

Sang Putri didera kesedihan selama berhari-hari sampai akhirnya pada suatu hari ia tahu bahwa ayahnyalah yang bertanggungjawab atas kematian belahan jiwanya. Kemudian pergilah ia mengambil belati, menancapkan belati di bagian jantungnya, namun bersumpah akan terus hidup dan menjadi saksi bahwa cinta sejati itu ada.

Dengan jantung berdarah, Sang Putri kemudian meninggal, tetapi keinginan Sang Putri terkabulkan.

"Sejak itu, bermekaran bunga-bunga berbentuk hati setiap musim semi. Dipercaya sebagai jelmaan Sang Putri, sehingga diberi nama _Bleeding Heart ... _jantung yang berdarah," dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke mengakhiri dongeng yang baru saja terulang kembali di dalam kepalanya.

Namun matanya kini memancarkan emosi. Pahit. Emosi yang sama dengan yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kali teringat dengan lelaki dalam mimpi-mimpi itu.

Tanpa melepas tatapan eratnya kepada benda berwarna merah muda di tangan, Sasuke lanjut berucap, "Lalu kenapa kisahmu ini malah terasa seperti _déjà vu_ bagiku, eh, Yang Mulia?"

**_[to be continued]_**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Vocabs:  
**__**1)** my dear; __**2)** I love you; __**3)** your sun; __**4)** I'm sorry_

_**Referensi bunga bleeding heart:**  
vemaledotcom /relationship/love/20123-bunga-bleeding-heart-simbol-cinta-abadi-selamanya-1. html_

.

.

.

I'm sorry dear Leon, after typing all night along only this that I can manage so far. [magercry]

Iya ini collab sama Leon (**_ceruleanday_**) pakai ide saya, terus nulisnya dipotong dua kayak kue. #nahlho Leon udah nyelesain _parte_-nya, sementara saya belum. Jadi kalo kalian ngelihat bagian yang aneh dan jelek di sini, believe me itu saya yang tulis, karena yang bagus pasti punya Leon. Berhubung hari ini deadline event-nya, chapter 2 bakal saya usahakan bisa selesai hari ini juga. Kalo telat... yah, mohon ditolerir wahai Shrine-chan dan sesepuh-sesepuh di Shrine. ;w; #dzing

Mistype, miss-word, kritik ataupun saran, silahkan dilayangkan melalui kotak manis di bawah. Segala apresiasi diterima dengan senang hati, itung-itung penyelamat, _eh_, penyemangat buat ngetik chapter berikutnya. :"D #desh

Last but not least, **thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapitre II

**Author's note: **...telat dong. Udah tanggal satu dong. Tret di Shrine juga belum dibikin dong. /_nempel ke lantai_ Urgh, setidak-tidaknya menurut FFN ini masih tanggal 28. #ditampar

* * *

**Warnings:** This is shounen ai, which means it's male x male story. Sekali lagi fic ini punya timeline maju mundur antara flashback dan present, **ditandai dengan garis**, bukan italic, jadi hati-hati sama keterangan waktunya ya! Bahasa pelangi (which means ada bahasa asing dan Indo yang dicampur baur jadi satu lalalala), dan character(s) death. If it's not your cup of tea, leave it.

* * *

**Spring, Berlin, 1963**

Setahun berlalu bagai meniup abu dalam sekam atau secepat membuka kedua telapak tangan yang tertangkup dalam doa. Keduanya memilih menikmati keheningan tepat di hadapan lingkaran air mancur dengan patung wanita menumpahkan air dari kendi yang dipeluknya berada tepat di tengah kolam. Petang hari yang hangat memberi waktu 'tuk para lili mengalami metamorfosa hidup. Segalanya tampak putih dengan suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sempurna dan selaras. Hanya tampak segelintir orang yang berhilir mudik. Keduanya berdiri sembari memberi jarak.

"Kau tahu, ada legenda yang berkata jika kita melemparkan koin emas ke dalam kolam ini, maka untuk setiap satu koin akan ada satu permintaan yang terkabulkan. Mau mencobanya, Sasuke?"

"Kau hanya termakan isu para bocah," tukas Sasuke tak peduli. Kemeja keabuannya tampak tidak terlalu lusuh meski beberapa saat yang lalu ia dan Naruto baru saja mengalami hari yang teramat panjang di gedung serikat kerja dan kaum buruh, "lagipula, kau tidak pernah memiliki koin emas. Kau pernah berkata koin emas tak bisa membeli _apapun _di Berlin, bukan begitu?"

Naruto mendengus, namun tetap menyiratkan persetujuan melalui cengirannya. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi dalam saku celana dan dengan buru-buru dilonggarkannya beberapa mata kancing kemeja keabuan bergaris miliknya di area leher. Diam. Sesekali manik sebiru langit itu mengintip wajah pemuda yang entah bagaimana dikenalnya dalam suatu pertemuan abnormal di tengah-tengah persidangan. Mungkin, semua kebetulan ini adalah rencananya sejak awal. Tentu, ia tak menampiknya. Salah satu cara menghancurkan musuh adalah dengan mendekati musuh itu sendiri, 'kan? Namun, kenyataan lain selalu berwujud karma bagi mereka yang bermain-main dengan takdir dan perasaan manusia. Buktinya, ia terlalu _terikat _dengan sosok pemuda bangsawan itu.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

_Clak. Clak. Clak._

Bukan koin emas, melainkan kerikil yang dilemparnya hingga memantul-mantul di permukaan air sebelum tenggelam sempurna. Tubuh lelah sang empunya surai mentari sedikit dimiringkan dan ia tahu ia telah menghapus jarak yang teramat jauh ini dengan sosok pemuda bermata setajam elang itu. Tanpa banyak pikir atau mungkin saja banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya, namun sulit diungkapkannya, Namikaze muda itu menyentuh sisi wajah Sasuke perlahan. Disentuhnya dengan lembut hingga di ujung bibirnya yang kemerahan. Ada hasrat yang kemudian ditumpahkannya melalui kecupan kecil di leher mulus Sasuke.

"Menginaplah di apartemenku malam ini, ok?"

"Hn? Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kemarin juga kau bilang tidak bisa, masa' sekarang jawabannya tetap tidak bisa?"

Sasuke tertunduk. Kebingungan dalam batas yang sulit untuk dijelaskan olehnya. Sembari menatap intens kedua bola mata yang mencari sepercik harapan darinya, pemuda Uchiha ini berharap jika dengan kebohongan yang lebih lama, ia akan mampu melindungi sosok di hadapannya. Situasi yang dialaminya benar-benar buruk dan ia sulit berkelit sembari memberikan penjelasan yang sama setiap saat. Tepat saat manik kebiruan itu memerlihatkan gurat kesedihan, ada kenyataan yang perlu diujarnya.

"_Mereka _telah mencium pemberontakan kecil yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini. Meski tidak secara langsung semuanya digerakkan atas dasar rencanaku, tetapi mereka telah mengirim surat ultimatum padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan yang terburuk, Naruto, yang _benar-benar buruk_. Mereka—tahu aku selalu diam-diam mendatangimu dan—_hubungan kita_."

_NAZI membenci perilaku seksual yang menyimpang!_

_Itu 'kan yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?_

"Tapi aku bukan salah satu dari _mereka, _Sasuke. Oh ya, kasarnya begini, aku bukan NAZI. Percayalah. Dan—"

"Hal itu tetap tidak akan berarti apapun, Naruto! Mereka akan tetap mencarimu! Kalau perlu menghukummu, menggantung kepalamu bersama kawanan hewan ternak di _camp-camp _konsentrasi! Kau—kau tidak mengganggap para _hooligans _itu hanya sekumpulan bocah ingusan yang membawa-bawa senjata karet, bukan?!"

Hal yang baru pertama kali terlihat di antara seribu ekspresi tak tertebak milik Uchiha Sasuke adalah kemarahan. Lebih tepatnya, keputusasaan. Jika saja Naruto dapat memutarbalikkan waktu, _jika saja—_nyatanya segala impian itu terlalu mustahil 'tuk diwujudkan. Di negeri ini segalanya selalu bernilai nihil.

"Aku tidak memintamu 'tuk mengerti posisiku saat ini. Karena baik kau maupun aku, kita berdua sama-sama berada pada titik yang terlalu gelap," imbuh Sasuke sebelum berbalik dan menjauhi Naruto dalam diam. Sebentar ia berhenti, "yang perlu kau lakukan hanya satu, Naruto."

_Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Sasuke? Kenapa semua yang kau katakan terdengar terlalu ambigu?_

Kata yang terdengar kemudian terbisik oleh angin musim semi di petang hari. Sosok Sasuke mengabur selayaknya kabut. Sangat sulit bagi Naruto 'tuk menerka-nerka apa tujuan di balik seringai di kedua sudut bibir Sasuke. Namun, ada sebuah keyakinan yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke bagai racun yang tersimpan dalam keindahan lili gunung. Namun, candu akan racun itulah yang membuatnya bertahan hidup.

'_Runtuhkan tembok Berlin.'_

* * *

_Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's Bloody Valentine; When Darkness Meets Romance,_

_a Naruto fanfiction,_

_**Racun Tidur  
**_

_[Chapitre II]_

_written by __**denayaira**__ and __**ceruleanday**_

* * *

**Berlin, 2012.**

"Sudah bangun, anak muda?" sebuah kalimat terdengar tatkala Sasuke membuka matanya.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk di atas bangku beton tempatnya sekarang, dan menyentuh dahinya sejenak. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sembari—_entah yang ke berapa ratus kalinya_—terlebih dahulu berusaha mencerna keadaan sekitar.

Ia mendapati gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlihat dari balik rerimbunan pohon di kejauhan. Ia menoleh sedikit dan menemukan bekas-bekas _Berlin Wall_, beberapa potong beton yang berdiri sendiri layaknya monumen dan tidak membentuk dinding lagi, dan kini telah dipenuhi dengan beragam warna dari _grafitti_ yang ditorehkan ke atasnya. Sementara, tidak terlalu jauh darinya, beberapa anak maupun remaja terlihat bermain di—_ah, Mauerpark, salah satu taman kota Berlin yang didirikan di bekas _Berlin Wall—tempatnya berada, ditemani oleh keluarga dan hewan peliharaan mereka, diramaikan juga dengan beberapa stand es krim maupun balon yang tersebar di beberapa titik.

Ia menghembuskan napas saat ia yakin bahwa ini bukan lagi salah satu bagian dari mimpinya.

"Aaah, _my bad_, bisa saja Anda malah lebih tua dariku, ya?"

Suara yang sama dengan yang menyambutnya saat terbangun tadi kembali terdengar, membuat Sasuke menyadari keberadaan seorang lelaki berambut panjang lurus berwarna abu-abu gelap keperakan yang duduk di atas bangku panjang yang tadi ia tiduri, hanya beberapa puluh senti dari bahu kirinya.

Sasuke baru menyadari apa yang janggal saat menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang lain lagi di sisi kiri lelaki yang kelihatan berumur setidak-tidaknya berkepala lima itu. Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada orang yang berdiri di dekat mereka dalam radius sepuluh meter, tidak pula salah satu dari anjing-anjing yang sedang bermain lempar-tangkap bersama para pemiliknya.

Tunggu. Apa mungkin dia—

Ah. Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Tetapi baru saja Sasuke meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya salah, lelaki itu malah menoleh dan menatapnya tepat di mata saat mengatakan ini, "O-oh iya, Anda tidak keberatan kalau aku duduk di sini, 'kan?"

Butuh lebih dari tiga detik bagi Sasuke untuk menguasai keterkejutannya.

"Anda bisa—"

"—_melihatmu_? Ya, ya. Aku bisa," lelaki itu menyambung. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke arah anak-anak yang bermain lebih dari sepuluh meter dari bangku mereka.

"Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka anda—_berbeda_, sampai saat aku berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sini. Tadinya kupikir Anda hanya tunawisma atau salah satu muda-mudi yang memang iseng tertidur di sini dari siang bolong, hahaha! Maaf, maaf!" Ia melanjutkan sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kanan dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang berlapis celana linen berwarna _darkgrey_ dengan tangan yang lain.

Sang lelaki berambut hitam memutuskan untuk tidak membalas, atau mungkin memang belum menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya setelah sebelas tahun lamanya. Sejak ia 'terbangun', ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bisa—

"Memangnya Anda belum pernah bertemu orang seperti saya sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Sasuke menegakkan lehernya lagi dan bertemu pandang dengan mata yang warna irisnya kelihatan seperti perpaduan antara hitam dan abu-abu itu. Ada senyum tulus di wajah yang telah memperlihatkan kerut-kerut usia itu. "Saya yakin saya bukan satu-satunya yang punya kemampuan semacam ini. Tapi mungkin orang yang lain memilih untuk diam atau pura-pura tidak tahu ketimbang menyapa."

"...Lebih baik Anda tetap menatap ke depan daripada menoleh ke saya," Sasuke membalas sambil mulai melakukan hal yang sama, meski matanya masih mengerling kepada pria di sebelahnya. "Tentu Anda tidak ingin dianggap kurang waras karena berbicara sendiri."

"A'ah! B-benar juga ya? " lelaki itu terkekeh salah tingkah sambil segera kembali menoleh tetapi malah lanjut menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi, lalu akhirnya ia terlihat menyadari kesalahannya dan menutup mulutnya sendiri, lalu memperbaiki posisi dengan menyandarkan siku di lutut dan menyatukan jemarinya.

Sejenak angin sore berhembus ke arah mereka, membuat Sasuke menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya dengan lebih seksama lagi. Warna langit yang sudah semakin memerah, cahaya matahari yang semakin merendah dengan warna jingga yang menyirami air mancur kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari sisi kanan mereka, membuatnya terlihat berkilau kekuningan. Semuanya tanda bahwa hari sudah semakin surut. Perkiraannya, mungkin kurang dari sejam matahari sudah akan benar-benar menghilang di ufuk barat.

"Omong-omong," suara _barriton_ yang tenang itu kembali memecah perhatian Sasuke dari pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya, "boleh kutahu namamu, _Herr_...?"

"Sasuke," ia menjawab cepat namun tetap tenang, tanpa mengubah posisi pandangnya. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke. Atau setidaknya, _ia rasa_, itulah namanya.

"Ah, _Herr_ Uchiha," lelaki itu menjawab. Meskipun tidak menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, ia lanjut memperkenalkan dirinya. "Senju Hashirama, senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

Saat Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk menatap air mancur dari kejauhan, Hashirama kembali memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Oh, ya, Anda bisa makan? Aku punya _Red Velvet Cake_ di sini."

Mata oniks Sasuke akhirnya bergerak ke sisi kiri dan mendapati Hashirama sibuk meraih sebuah kotak kue berwarna _lightblue_, lalu meletakkan dan membukanya di atas bangku, tepat di antara mereka. Diperlihatkannya isinya, sepotong kue berbentuk segitiga yang _sponge_-nya berwarna merah tua, dilapisi dengan krim putih tebal hampir di setiap sisinya kecuali pada bagian yang jelas-jelas telah dipotong oleh pisau, dan dihiasi lagi dengan taburan keju sebagai _topping_.

"Cucuku yang membelikannya untukku." Dengan ibu jarinya lelaki bernama Hashirama itu menunjuk ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Sebuah senyum, kali ini diwarnai dengan rasa bangga, merekah lagi di wajahnya. "Aku sudah makan satu, cucuku juga. Jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya memberikan ini padamu."

Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak mengulum senyum.

"_Entschuldigen Sie, Herr_ Senju,"(1) ia membalas datar namun dengan penuh hormat, tanpa sedikitpun sinis di dalam suaranya. "Saya tidak mau membuat keributan karena orang-orang melihat kue yang melayang sendiri di udara."

"E-eh? Ah... oh! Haaahhh...! Benar jugaaa... Mohon maafkan aku..." bahu lelaki itu terlihat turun dalam rasa kecewa. Sasuke hampir saja tak bisa menahan senyum sekarang. Sikap Hashirama entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Mengingatkannya pada—

_Rasa-rasanya niat Sasuke untuk tersenyum sama sekali hilang saat nama itu terlintas lagi._

—Naruto.

"Ah, ya. Kalau aku boleh bertanya—" Hashirama memotong pemikirannya lagi. Sasuke mengerling ke arahnya dan menemukan lelaki yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat berlapis _coat_ polos dengan warna yang senada itu cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "—y-yah, tentu Anda bebas menolak untuk menjawab kalau pertanyaan ini mengganggu,"—ia menggaruk kepalanya lagi— "Kenapa Anda bisa berada di sini? Maksudku—_seperti ini_?"

Hening.

Sasuke diam terpaku.

Kali ini karena datangnya pertanyaan itu yang sama sekali tidak diduganya.

"Eh, ah! J-jangan dijawab kalau ini membuat Anda tidak nyaman!" lelaki yang satu segera menyambung saat melihat reaksi makhluk di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya—penasaran. Maksudku—Anda tahu..." ia kemudian menurunkan tangannya, menangkupkannya di atas lutut. Matanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan saat mengatakan ini.

"Aku sudah cukup berumur, _Herr_ Uchiha, dan... yah, manusia mana yang bisa menebak umur orang lain?" Dia terkekeh sejenak. "Nah, dengan kemampuanku ini, sejak dulu aku jadi bertanya-tanya ... apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku mati nanti? Apakah aku akan mati lalu hilang begitu saja, ataukah aku akan jadi salah satu dari kalian?"

Bibir Sasuke masih terkatup saat mendengarkan itu, tetapi ia tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi, tentu, aku juga belum mau mati sekarang. Bahkan kalau bisa rasanya aku mau hidup sampai melihat Tsunade—_cucuku_—menikah nanti supaya aku punya kesempatan untuk meninju calon suaminya meski hanya sekali karena dia akan mengambilnya dariku!"

Selagi mendengar tawa hangat Hashirama, Sasuke masih belum berkata-kata. Kali ini, setelah mata abu-abunya mendapati warna langit yang semakin berubah, Hashirama cepat-cepat mengecek arloji.

"Sudah jam segini!" ia berseru penuh rasa terkejut setelah matanya melihat angka di arlojinya itu. "Maaf kalau aku jadi terlalu banyak bicara! Padahal sebenarnya kalau bisa aku mau mendengar lebih banyak ceritamu, hahaha." Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengambil beberapa langkah maju meninggalkan bangku, dari jauh memanggil sang cucu—_"Tsunade!"_— yang berada di sisi lain taman.

Saat Sasuke melihat lelaki tua itu berdiri menunggu cucunya yang malah terlihat singgah ke salah satu _stand_ penjual balon sebelum datang mendekat dengan dua balon di tangannya, barulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa lelaki itu belum pula bergerak untuk membungkus kembali kue _Red Velvet_ yang berada di atas bangku.

Sang Uchiha baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat Hashirama kembali berkata, dengan mata yang masih mengikuti pergerakan sang cucu ke arahnya.

"Tapi, _Herr_ Uchiha, pernahkah kau dengar ini? Katanya makhluk-makhluk sepertimu hadir karena ada satu hal yang kalian sesalkan atau ingin kalian lakukan, dan kalian bisa pergi dengan tenang jika sudah menyelesaikan itu."

Mendengar itu Sasuke menahan napasnya.

Hashirama kemudian menoleh dan akhirnya kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sudah terasa familiar hanya dalam beberapa puluh menit terakhir saja.

"_Viel Glück, Herr_ Uchiha!(2) Kuharap kau bisa melakukan itu secepatnya. Oh, dan kuenya kutinggal saja biar bisa kau makan saat taman ini sudah kosong. Enak, lho!"

Saat mata Sasuke mengikuti sosok punggung berlapis mantel berwarna cokelat tua itu berjalan semakin menjauh—_kali ini ditemani oleh seorang anak perempuan yang rambut pirangnya diikat dua_—Sasuke lalu mendapati tali salah satu balon berwarna merah hati yang tadinya digenggam oleh bocah itu melonggar dari tangannya. Balon itu pun melayang pelan, semakin tinggi dan semakin jauh, menuju langit yang berlembayung ungu, diikuti dengan rengekan pelan sang anak perempuan dan tawa sedih Hashirama—mungkin juga akan disusul dengan janji untuk membelikan yang baru nanti.

Sembari mata oniksnya sendiri mengekori sosok merah bulat yang makin mengecil itu, pertanyaan Hashirama kembali bergema di otak Sasuke.

_Mengapa dia ada di sini sekarang?_

.

.

.

Bulan belum tinggi saat Sasuke berbaring di bagian sepi tanah lapang Mauerpark malam itu. Ia tak menghiraukan rumput yang bergerak tertiup angin, menggelitik pipi dan sisi telapak tangan maupun kakinya. Matanya menatap ke arah langit malam kelam yang membentang luas di hadapannya tanpa bintang, membuat bulan separuh menjadi satu-satunya penguasa malam.

Lamat-lamat, dipejamkannya matanya.

Malam ini ia tidur dengan harapan tak terbangun. Malam ini ia tidur dengan ingin bahwa dia akan terus tertidur. Malam ini dan seterusnya, ia tidur dengan harapan bahwa ia tak akan tersadar lagi dari mimpi panjangnya. Ya. Malam ini, Sasuke mengizinkan racun tidur itu membiusnya, sambil berharap ia tak akan sembuh. Agar ia bisa bermimpi tentang kekasih di dalam mimpinya, tentang sentuhan hangat tangan berkulit sawo matang itu di jemarinya, tentang kecupan manis bibir itu di sudut wajahnya, tentang senyum cemerlang yang bahkan terpancar melalui cahaya mata biru itu.

Ia tidak ingin terbangun dan menghadapi hari-hari kosong penuh pencarian ini lagi. Ia letih. Ia bosan. Ia muak. Ia sudah tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan, tapi juga tidak ingin terus terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Karena itu, malam ini, dalam matanya yang tertutup rapat, tanpa kata-kata Sasuke hanya bisa berharap bahwa entah siapa, entah apa, yang menjadi alasan keberadaan dirinya saat ini, akan membiarkan ia pergi menemui sang kekasih dalam mimpinya yang tanpa akhir.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam hingga ke pelipisnya, melengkapi kedua alisnya yang bertaut dalam rasa pedih. Digenggamnya erat rumput yang berada di bawah telapak tangannya.

_Malam ini, jangan bangunkan aku lagi._

* * *

**Christmas, Leipzig, Jerman Timur, 1964**

"Aku membawa berita baik untukmu."

Pengasingan. Simbolisasi yang cocok untuknya. Berada dalam masa tahanan nyaris harus bertahan hingga berapa tahun lamanya, ia tidak peduli. Ia bercermin pada kaca-kaca yang pecah dan mengamati betapa wajah tampan itu berubah bagai monster hanya dalam hitungan bulan saja. Salju di luar sana tidak dipedulikannya jua. Ada warna kehitaman mewarnai kantung matanya. Banyak malam yang dilaluinya dengan mimpi buruk dan hal itu menyiksa raganya yang kosong.

Sesekali abangnya akan datang menjenguk. Mengantarkan surat dan buah tangan dari istana kecilnya di Berlin. Akan tetapi, kuasa Stalin jauh lebih berpengaruh dibanding nama yang tak lagi benar-benar disandangnya. Ayah dan Ibunya telah tiada semenjak perang mulai bergejolak di perbatasan dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula, ia selalu menyesali dan menghukum dirinya seolah semua kejadian buruk ini terjadi karena hukuman Fuhrer padanya. Banyak kaum spartisan membenci keluarga bangsawan dan dimulailah aksi pemberontakan masyrakat bawah pada penguasa _dinasti Kekaisaran—_kaum _Emperor. _Banyak yang kemudian ditemukan mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan di dalam rumah mereka, baik itu digorok lehernya atau ditembak kepalanya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Kini, yang tersisa hanyalah kedua putranya yang memiliki ideologi berlawanan.

Itachi Uchiha, kaum _spartan _yang berjuang di bidang bisnis perputaran uang dunia, tengah meletakkan selembar amplop tepat di hadapan sang adik. Berlin mungkin melarangnya memberi apapun yang sanggup memberi harapan pada pemberontak, tetapi darah jauh lebih kental daripada air, bukan? Mengamati bagaimana wajah itu kian melusuh dan ruh yang seolah ditarik paksa membuat hati kecil Itachi merana. Adik kecil yang terlalu disayanginya telah _pergi _entah ke mana. Cinta memang buta dan terlalu sinting bagi mereka yang menyukai kebebasan.

"Kau ingin aku membacakan isi suratnya atau—"

Sasuke merobek surat itu dengan kasar. Menarik secarik kertas di dalamnya dan membaca dalam diam. Itachi menunggu hingga Sasuke siap memberi jawaban.

_Anger—_kemarahan.

Berikan dia satu kata 'tuk menggambarkan nuansa hatinya yang telah terpecah belah bagai penderita skizofrenia. Buku-buku jemarinya menegang dan mengeras, jantung dan paru-paru dalam tulang rusuknya seolah akan meledak, lalu segalanya menjadi runtuh seketika. Baik logika, karsa, rasa—segalanya mengabur—sehingga hanya teriakan memilukan yang terdengar kemudian.

"TCH! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Clash._

Pecahan gelas kaca memberi noda pada sepatu mahal Itachi. Sesegera mungkin, pria bangsawan itu membawa tubuh adiknya dalam pelukan hangat. Memberi perlindungan meski sebatas wilayah minor yang tentu dapat dengan mudah dipisahkan. Kegilaan yang membumbung di ubun-ubun sang adik telah melampaui batas. Sungguh ia tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke _kecilnya _menderita oleh permasalahan imbisil—_cinta_. Untuk itu, Itachi tak pernah berharap membina hubungan dengan siapapun meski ia paham sang veteran perang dahulu pernah menyuratinya akan dominasi kata hati terhadap perilaku.

Gelap seluruhnya menutupi pandangan obsidian Sasuke. Hitam dan tak lagi memiliki warna lain yang jauh lebih terang. Dulu—dulu sekali saat ia hanya menghabiskan akhir pekan di tepi kolam bersama _sang matahari_, ia merasa segalanya jauh lebih terang dari apapun juga. Ia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, menyaksikan dunia yang sesungguhnya, dan memberi mereka harapan. Tetapi, dunia ini terlalu kejam. Jauh lebih menyeramkan dari kastil Drakula sekalipun.

Hanya satu nama yang membuat dunia di bawah kakinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"_M__EINE SONNE__! M__EINE SONNE! __M__EINE SONNE! __M__EINE SONNE!"_

_ —_**matahariku.**

...

...

...

_Berdasarkan keputusan hakim yuridiksi yang memberi kuasa atas kasus pemberontakan di Berlin tahun 1964, maka dengan ini ditegaskan bahwa pemimpin kaum spartisan, Namikaze Naruto, akan dijatuhkan hukuman..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**"Hei, Sasuke. Pernahkah aku berkata bahwa kau memiliki mata yang begitu unik? Bukan dari warnanya, melainkan mata milikmu seolah dapat membaca isi hati seseorang. Haha. Lucu ya. Kurasa aku hanya bergumam saja. **_**Well, **_**sungguh. Hal pertama yang kusukai darimu adalah—"**

…

…

…

…_mati._

_Tertanggal, February 14__th__ 1965._

* * *

Sasuke terlonjak bangun.

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Dadanya sesak, napasnya terengah. Jantungnya—_yang entah benar jantung ataukah hanya sugestinya dan keinginan dari ruhnya_—terasa memukul-mukul dadanya. Pupil matanya yang melebar, namun kini ditemani dengan lapisan air mata di korneanya, bergerak panik mengamati keadaan sekitar—_bagian taman yang berlapis rumput tempatnya tidur entah berapa jam yang lalu_—namun otaknya tidak bisa berhenti menghapus kenangan dari adegan yang telah dialaminya.

Ya, _dialaminya_.

Karena ternyata mimpi-mimpi itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Dengan mimpi terakhir yang baru saja ia alami, Sasuke justru menyadari bahwa mereka bukan sekedar racun tidur baginya. Mimpi-mimpi itu merupakan potongan-potongan memorinya di masa lalu, kenyataan pahit yang dulu pernah dilewatinya sendiri. Kenyataan pahit dari masa lalu, entah berapa puluh tahun yang lalu, sebelum Sasuke—

Ah.

_Naruto._

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

NARUTO. NARUTO. NARUTO.

**_...NARUTO!_**

Lelaki ini lalu bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah. Menapak hampir tanpa suara di atas rumput dengan kakinya yang tak beralas. Pelan. Perlahan. Tetapi semakin cepat di tiap menit yang menyusul setelahnya. Langkah-langkahnya yang semakin lama semakin banyak, semakin lebar, hingga akhirnya—ia melesat membelah angin.

Ia berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berlari dengan sepenuh tenaga.

Ia terus berlari dengan air mata yang menggenang, mengancam untuk menutupi penglihatannya. Ia terus berlari sembari hatinya terus meneriakkan nama itu. Ia terus berlari dengan otaknya yang terus memperlihatkan wajah itu.

Sasuke berlari karena akhirnya ia tahu apa yang harus ia cari.

Ia berlari karena ia harus menemukan Naruto.

Ia berlari karena ia harus menemukan...

..._mataharinya._

* * *

**Deine ****Auge—matamu.**

**Saat kau membukanya seolah aku memasuki sebuah dunia fantasi dengan kelinci-kelinci putih mengajakku bermain-main ke dalam lubang magis. Ah, aku sedang tidak membawa dongeng Alice ketika kau sulit tertidur oleh insomnia itu. Kau sebaiknya berhenti mencemaskan akan apa yang mungkin saja terjadi di esok harinya—kau terlalu visioner. Sungguh.**

**Darah bangsawanmulah yang membuatmu seperti tertekan oleh kehidupan seorang anak kecil yang begitu kau idamkan. Tetapi, aku pun membuka mata—**_**melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang saat ini kau lakukan**_**—mengamati tubuh mulusmu tak tertutupi oleh selapis sutra apapun. Kemudian, kau memarahiku dan berkata agar aku sebaiknya segera bergegas menemui '**_**Fuhrer' **_**di dalam istananya. Kurasa, kau berusaha bergurau sebab **_**Fuhrer **_**telah mati, **_**mon cher. **_

**Tenang saja, **_**mon cher**_**. Kita takkan berlama-lama hidup di dunia gila ini. Kewarasan tentu tidak akan member****i**** apapun kepada dua anak manusia semacam kita. Deduksi dan segala macam rasionalisasi mereka mungkin menghentikan jasmaniku, tetapi aku masih memiliki mimpi yang teramat besar. Sungguh.**

_**Mon cher**_**. Waktu akan memisahkan begitu banyak manusia yang dimabuk cinta. Tetapi, pisau taring sang **_**Fuhrer **_**takkan sekalipun mampu membelah kepalaku menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Sebab, jiwa kita akan selalu bersama camar-camar yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Percayalah itu.**

_**Berlin, February 14**__**th**__** 1965**_

Mata itu. Digunakannya 'tuk memandangi bekas-bekas saksi bisu akan kematian yang mengenaskan. Ia masih memiliki dua bulan masa tahanan di Leipzig, namun atas tuntutan terakhir Itachi, pemuda ini terbebas meski dalam belenggu yang akan menjatuhkannya dalam tebing yang curam. Memandangi apa yang telah tersaji di hadapannya membuat cairan asam berusaha menerobos dari dasar perutnya. Lalu, muntahan itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa tak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang bisa bertahan lebih dari sepuluh menit saja di kubikel pembunuhan terkeji sepanjang era.

Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Tidak ingin memori-memori tua berputar dengan indahnya di atas pemutar piringan hitam. Ia memilih bersandar pada dinding yang rapuh, kemudian merasakan dunianya goyah. Berputar-putar selayaknya kosmo yang mengikuti rotasi bumi. Rasa pening dan nyeri di tengkuknya membuat refleks muntah itu menyembur kembali. Ia merasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi mengisi lambung itu dengan apapun juga sebab sudah pasti ia akan memuntahkannya kembali. Ia berusaha keras menoleh meski rasa tremor dan getar-getar abnormal mulai tampak di sekujur tubuhnya.

Berulang-ulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa _matahari _miliknya telah mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. MATI.

'_M__eine Sonne—matahariku—telah mati. Mati. Ha—haha.'_

Manusia-manusia berzirah hijau—begitu alam pikirnya menerjemahkan—mengelilinginya seolah ia sedang kesetanan. Tetapi, sebaliknya. Halusinasi visual member efek psikologis buruk baginya. Para militer yang menggenggam senjata di balik zirahnya hanya memikirkan cara untuk membuat tubuh ringkih sang bungsu Uchiha itu terbangun dari sisa-sisa kegilaan semunya. Sikap awas mereka menurun sesuai dengan tingkat bahaya yang sanggup ditangani. Namun, selalu ada banyak bagi iblis 'tuk menemukan teman baru. Selalu ada banyak cara, tentu.

'_Mati selalu tak berarti buruk, bukan?'_

"Ya, Naruto. Mati tidak pernah berarti buruk."

Iblis membuatnya mengikuti bisikan-bisikan itu.

Tergesa-gesa, hanya ada satu pistol tangan tampak bergantungan tak terurus oleh sang empunya berbaju zirah hijau. Lalu, bisikan iblis itu semakin keras berujar di kedua liang pendengaran miliknya.

'_Akan jauh lebih menyenangkan bila kau hidup dalam kematian.'_

'_Mati tak selalu berarti buruk, 'kan?'_

'_Kau bisa berbahagia dalam kematian.'_

Darah menjadi lautan yang meluas serta member polikromatis atas kebusukan dunia di era mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke memilih hidup bersama iblis jika itu sama saja dengan memberinya tujuan lain 'tuk hidup.

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Tiga peluru. Tepat menembus tulang tengkoraknya.

Darah berceceran. Jerit demi jerit membias perlahan-lahan. Kemudian, hitam sepenuhnya membayang-bayang di antara sebuah sosok yang tengah menunggunya di ujung sana—_mataharinya._

'_Jadi inikah yang Naruto rasakan saat kematian menjelang? Kabut dalam salju, huh?'_

* * *

Sasuke tidak tahu sudah seberapa lama ia berlari—_Beberapa jam? Hari? Minggu?_—ataupun sudah seberapa banyak—_Puluhankah? Ratusan? Ribuan?_—dari benda ini yang telah dibacanya satu per satu.

Setelah mimpi terakhir yang ia alami malam itu—_tanpa disusul dengan tidur lain apalagi mimpi lain lagi_—semuanya terasa _blur_ bagi Sasuke. Ia bagaikan kesurupan, tidak benar-benar bisa mengingat ataupun menyadari _detail_ dari apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebenarnya, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sini dan langkahnya yang cepat namun tertatih itu berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti.

Fajar baru menyapa kala itu, hanya membantu sedikit dengan cahaya matahari yang masih mengintip, ditambah dengan kabut yang agak membatasi penglihatannya, tapi itupun ternyata tidak mampu menghentikan Sasuke dari menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Tulisan yang tertera di sana hanya dua baris, tapi nama yang diukir dengan huruf yang agak besar pada batu pipih itu—_meskipun agak koyak dimakan waktu, hujan, dan debu_—cukup untuk membuat Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendekat untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah baca, dan membaca tulisan itu dengan lebih jelas.

**_NAMIKAZE NARUTO  
Okt 10, 1941 - Feb 14, 1965_**

Ya. Sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan namanya. Peristirahatan terakhir Naruto. Tempat yang tidak juga mampu ia kunjungi hingga akhir hayatnya, tidak peduli seberapa banyak ia meraung dan memohon pada Itachi, menginginkan untuk _bertemu_ dengan Naruto tidak peduli bagaimana caranya.

Sejenak, Sasuke hanya berdiri, beberapa puluh senti di depan benda batu sederhana berbentuk balok tipis dengan sisi atas yang menyerupai lingkaran dan berwarna abu-abu kusam itu.

_Satu langkah._

Sasuke tak lagi menahan diri, tak menahan bibirnya yang semakin bergetar. Tak mampu mengontrol sesuatu yang terasa menekan di dalam wajahnya, di balik dahinya, menarik keluar cairan yang membuat indera penglihatannya terasa semakin kabur saja.

_Selangkah lagi._

Meskipun rasanya ia gemetar—_dengan haru, sedih, lega, kasih, sesal, rindu, rasa tak percaya dan ribuan lagi emosi tak bernama yang bercampur jadi satu dan mengoyak-ngoyak isi dadanya, membuatnya serasa tak mampu menghirup udara, andaikata ia masih benar-benar butuh bernapa_s—Sasuke tetap mencoba melangkah. Karena sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit lagi, ia akan sampai.

_Lalu satu langkah terakhir._

Dan ia jatuh berlutut, tepat di hadapan benda itu, memeluknya erat sebagaimana ia ingin memeluk Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya di lapisannya yang dingin dan kasar, membiarkan air matanya membuat warna abu-abu pada benda itu semakin gelap sementara ia bergetar terisak dalam bisu.

_Naruto. Naruto. Naruto._

Ia sampai. Sasuke sampai. Sasuke telah sampai. Setelah belasan—_puluhan, **puluhan**_—tahun ia mencari, dan mencari, dan mencari, akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Dengan gemetar Sasuke menegakkan lehernya, kemudian dikecupnya lembut nisan itu dengan bibirnya.

Lalu, sembari menyandarkan dahinya pada dingin di batu itu dan memejamkan matanya yang masih basah, Sasuke akhirnya bersuara.

"_Ich dich endlich gefunden, Meine Sonne,_" ia berlirih. Berlirih. Pelan, pelan sekali, seakan tidak ingin membiarkan dunia yang kejam ini mendengarnya, hanya ingin memperuntukkan apa yang ia katakan kepada benda yang berada di hadapannya.

"_Akhirnya aku menemukanmu—"_ Sasuke kemudian mengulang, masih dengan mata terpejam, namun kali ini sembari tersenyum tipis saat merasakan ada hangat yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai membungkus seluruh tubuhnya._ "—Naruto."_

Lalu sosok lelaki berkemeja putih itupun perlahan memudar, berangsur menghilang bersama dengan cahaya mentari yang telah hadir dan menghapus kabut di areal pemakaman.

Sepanjang hari itu, matahari bersinar cerah sekali.

_**[La Fin]**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Vocabs:**_

_**1)** Pardon me, Mr. Senju; **2)** Good luck, Mr. Uchiha!; **3)** I've finally found you, My Sun._

.

.

.

Segala kesalahan grammar, terlebih untuk bahasa Jermannya, bukan kesalahan mata anda melainkan kekurangan dari authornya. #dzing Kalo ada yang tahu grammarnya dan kalimat-kalimat ~pelangi~ kita ada yang salah, feel free buat mengoreksi! Ejaan dan yang salah-salah juga bakal saya edit kalo sudah lebih fresh besok.

Anyhow, makasih buat yang udah ngerepiuuu! ;;w;; *peyuk cipok atu-atu* Review reply-nya bakal nyusul besok. Yang lain yang belum review jangan khawatir, belum ketinggalan kereta kok. :"D #desh

Once again, last but not least, **_thanks for reading!_**


End file.
